My Brother's words
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: This is a one shot about Romano's protectiveness and love for Veleciano. It's jsut brotherly love. Little hint about Spamano. This is my first Hetalia fic so hope you like it.


**This is a story I made because I was bored and heard a very sad story which made me think about Romano and Veleciano. So I wanted to cheer myself up and wrote this story.**

* * *

><p>ROMANO'S POV<p>

A month. A whole freaking month. Just a month ago I could see his smile. Just a month ago I could scream at him. But now he's gone. Gone with some idiot bastard. And now he is back. Did you think I would forgive you. Never! I will never forgive you.

I looked at that bastard of a brother. What did he think. Running away and waiting a month till he came back.

I frowned when he started to explain with a smile. A FUCKING SMILE!

''Veee~~I went off because that man promised me to make PASTAAAA!'' Veleciano smiled.

Grandpa Rome smiled ''Okay if he makes pasta you can trust him.''

WTF

How the fuck can that idiot Grandpa say that. IS HE AN IDIOT. Veleciano was gone for a whole freaking month and still that idiot of a grandpa says that it's okay.

I turned away and walked to my room. This was making me sick.

I didn't need to see anyone. Not my friends , nor my boyfriend. I wanted to be alone.

Some minutes later Veleciano entered the room ''VEE~! Fratello we're going to eat!'' Veleciano entered and I twitched.

''Go away. I'm not hungry.'' Romano said coldly.

''Ehhh...But we made PASTA!'' Veleciano said.

''I don't care if you made Pasta or Pizza or whatever else. I ain't hungry.'' I stated getting a bit irritated.

''But..PASTA can never be bad.'' Veleciano said looking confused still smiling.

''No...Pasta can't be bad. Pasta is only good. Because of pasta I got a whole free fucking month without you. It was freacking great. I am sad because you came back because it felt good without you being here!'' I screamed losing control.

''F...f...ratello?'' Veleciano was almost crying. The tears coming.

Romano felt immidiatly guilt but didn't stop.

''Didn't you know who cried that day. Everyone! Everyone here thinkas about you and still you leave!'' Romano needed to do this or else Veleciano never learns this.

''But that man promised me to...'' Veleciano was cutted of by Romano.

''YOU DON'T GO WITH A MAN WHO YOU DON'T KNOW. PASTA OR NOT! IT'S FUCKING DANGEROUS!'' Romano yelled. Grandpa rome arrived and tried to stop Romano but Romano needed to do this. As his role as brother.

''But Grandpa said.'' Again Veleciano was cut of by Romano.

''DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE FUCKERS! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT BEST FOR YOU. THEY ONLY WANT YOU TO LIVE LIKE YOU DO BUT...BUT I LOVE YOU. YOUR MY LITLE BROTHER AND I CARE ABOUT YOU SO THINK ABOUT WHO'S RIGHT AND WHO'S WRONG!" Romano yelled.

Many people were outside listening and the family vargas was all trying to stop romano who was still yelling to Veleciano.

''Fratello...I...'' Veleciano started to cry and everyone stopped.

Before the father, mother or grandpa could go to comfort Veleciano , Romano already hugged him.

''Veleciano...I didn't want to be mad. But you got us all fucking worried. Marcello also cried a lot. I prayed every night that you came back but you didn't learn anything about this. Please understand that I need to do this because I am your brother. I love you. Ti Amo~ But please promise me to listen to me. Please~'' Romano whispered while patting Veleciano's head.

''Ti Amo(1) Fratello. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me and please don't stop loving me. Ti amo Ti amo. Mi dispiace(2). Vi prego di perdonarmi(3).'' Veleciano cried against Romano's chest.

''Shhttt.. (4). I never was mad. Just...Worried. Please promise me you never do something like this again. Okay?'' romano asked putting Veleciano on his bed.

Veleciano nodded. ''I promise.''

Then Romano kissed Veleciano on his forhead and they went to sleep in Romano's bed.

The family left already.

And Veleciano just learned one thing. Even if he was more loved than his brother. His brother was the person Veleciano loved the most. Because his fratello really cares about him.

* * *

><p><strong>So the story was about two brothers. The first one left because he was too spoiled and the man promised him an ice-cream. When that boy was an month in his house and was saved with the help of the police he still didn't understanded why the police came. The parents and the others weren't mad at the little one and didn't say he shouldn't go with others and such so the big brother became mad. The big brother said that it's dangerous and in the end the little one finally understood what he did wrong.<strong>

**This story really shows the love of Romano to Veleciano and Veleciano's love for Romano. The boyfriend of Romano is ofcourse Spain (a.K Antonio) **

**And Marcello is Seborga. The youngest of the Ita brothers. **

**(1): Ti Amo - I love you**

**(2): Mi dispiace - I'm sorry**

**(3): Vi prego di perdonarmi - Please forgive me**

**(4): Va tutto bene - It's okay**

**Sorry if the translates are wrong. I used Google translater so. What? I am an Dutch/Turkish girl so don't ask me to write Italians. -pout-.**

**But thanks for reading my first Hetalia fic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and BYE**


End file.
